Since fate had bound us together, painfully so
by Xinniah
Summary: Much after the incident at the museum, Evan returns to attend his usual classes at a school that strictly assigns one teacher to a class from their primary until their graduating year. Needlessly to say fate simply brought the two museum acquainted together once more, for the better or worse. Rated T for the time being. [Garry x Male!Ib]
1. Prologue

_"I can't do to return it as it is…" he said. "I'll keep this for a while longer… You know, I'll clean it up a bit."_

* * *

Thoughtful gazing onto the white painted ceiling was all I had in mind of at the moment, allowing my strange turn of events be replayed again, and again, and yet… again- it was much of a surreal experience, really. But as I thought and thought, what was surreal anymore? Perhaps I had actually gotten much too used to the surreal life of normality that just one turn of difference in my life could swoon my train of thought. I lean over, and at that point, was even unaware whether or not I was really in thought or that I was simply resting my head to the comforting warmth of my own pillow, in my own space called home.

I stopped wondering whether or not I was and began to drift into of course, a comforting sleep in the comfortable bed on my comfortable bed, in my much too so comfortable space called home.

I had however, have had recollections of my saviour in my dreams that night. I remember finding everything so very strange. The man who's voice was almost as gentle as a mother- not my mother, but feminine enough to convince me that was where I had belong, in that man's arms. I remember his hair, his scent, and the texture of his coat which he had laid on top of me once in the midst of utter madness.

To my surprise, although I had low hopes that fate would ever bound us again, I had the pleasure to fall in love with this man, _no matter how painfully so._

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I've written this story two years back, and I've returned to write it again- only better of course, haha. It's a short prologue- and I promise to actually update this one, so I'd love it if you'd give a review and compare my improvement from the previous crap. I hope you enjoy this story's idea._


	2. Chapter 1

I hear my mother call to me, her voice muffled from my door, from the noise of the stove, from the noise of the traffic I could faintly hear too, buzzing in the background. Amongst most, the birds chirping painfully so loud. I grimaced, eyes began to flutter open only to be unpleasantly surprised with the excessive bright sun that shone, invading the my empty, unpackaged white painted room. I took a whiff, sitting up. Breakfast was ready.

My mother continued to yell nonetheless, as I gave her much to no signal that I was up- if only she would infer closely from the creaking of my bed. It was enough, was it not? I dizzily walked to the edge of the staircase out of my room, glaring at her for a few moments.

"Breakfast is ready, honey!" _-I know that._

I gave a nod- which I guessed was much more pleasant than a growl, as much as I felt it was appropriate.

Going back to my room, I groaned to myself, taking a short glance at the dusted reflection on the mirror. I look absolutely terrible, but I suppose that didn't matter. It was difficult not to stand out like a sore thumb when you're the only one who wasn't a spoiled rich offspring of a prestigious family anyways. A commoner son of two decently well of parents who felt the need to push their own child into a wealthier school, a wealthier environment.

It wasn't as if I missed my friends- to be completely frank, if I even had any friends. Even if those friends had existed, I wouldn't have bat another eye to leave them. Only, I was leaving behind something I knew well, and it was disgusting. Having to practically move to a stranger's house, then trying to acknowledge that this stranger's house was actually going to be your own is what I had never understood even to this day.

I reluctantly pulled one of the many white button up shirts from my closet hangers, one of the red shorts from the closet shelf, a red ribbon from ontop of my mirror drawer, and put them on, one article at a time, starting from the shirt as a normal person would. Then it hit me, was that really how everyone else put on their clothes? For what reason would they do such a thing- and if not, why not? I began to wander off again, only interrupted.

"Honey, are you going to have breakfast, you're going to be late for sure," I rolled my eyes. My mother would know better than to spout such nonsense if she wasn't trying so hard to make her precious only daughter- oh no, son's first breakfast into a new school.

I didn't feel the need to reply back to her, so I headed to the bathroom and turned on the faucet. That would leave enough evidence I was genuinely awake and active for the time being, or so I had hoped that my mother would catch onto the hint. With a much needed tired sigh, I did my hair, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and headed downstairs to only see my parents over-ecstatic for who-knows-why.

"...What?" I said.

"You look great in your uniform, Evan!" my mother practically shrieked as she clung onto my father with noticible tears welling up in her eyes. I wonder if the day would ever come that I would completely understand and acknowledge women. At any rate, it was certainly no coming up matter. "I knew this school was the best for you!"

"Now now, you can save that until after Evan comes home," my father gently sat my mother back down onto her seat at the dining table. He swifted his eyes over to meet mine with a proud smile. "Feeling nervous, Evan?"

"No."

I didn't say much that morning. I didn't have much to say, and so I didn't say much. Logicial. But something had caught my ear at the dining table- overhearing the conversation my parents had about a certain teacher they had met in the museum. Although a memory I would like to forget, I held onto the promise made to a man in hopes I would have my handkerchief returned to me along with the chance to reunite with my first love- but I hadn't known that back then, of course.

I went to school, in desperate hopes it was the mother-like, seaweed headed man whom they were conversing about. I thought about it for the entire bus ride, of course ignoring the many greetings I received from my fellow to-be schoolmates as always. I decided if he were to be that man in question, I would prefer he not be my personal teacher, but simply another teacher with no class ties with myself. Although as much as I was ecstatic to have someone whom I could trust for the first time in my life- that I have an interest in conversing with, I did like to follow my morals as much as possible.

I look into my classroom, children in red and white uniforms, children chatting, some crying from being separated from their parents. I looked away in disgust as I sat down in an empty seat near the front, as seats usually begin filling up in the back. The bell needless to say rang in moments, and all students sat down awaiting their unknown to-be homeroom teacher. At this moment, the mumbling began to surface- probably guesses to what the teacher would be like.

I indulged myself in my book in the meantime.

Surely enough, the door clicked open. Our teacher was here- panting in exhaustion wearing a crooked tie and un-ironed pants. I could twitch, but it was then I trailed my gaze up to the face of this teacher.

_Oh._ I guess this is what they call a 'sweet and sour' reunion.

**END.**

* * *

_**Author's note:** So I won't update on a timed basis, but whenever I feel like it. Though I promise short intervals if this actually gets reviews, haha._


End file.
